


A Moment (Or Two)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: 1980s, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Their lives are chaotic. So, it's a good thing they have each other.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Moment (Or Two)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working up the courage. Don't judge me.

Richie had barely managed to take his boots off before he was laying back into the soft, warm bed and tossing an arm over his eyes, effectively blocking out the light and resting his tired muscles, content with never moving again. 

After hours and hours of performing, of guitars and drums and bass, of keyboards and singing, they were finally at their hotel and allowed to just rest, _sleep,_ spend some time in peace and solitude before the next concert, before they walked back out into the fray to, yet again, to give another go. But for now, in peace, they are alone, tired and aching, but together. 

Lifting his arm slightly, Richie watched as Jon, who looked just as exhausted, slipped off his boots and tossed his jacket onto a nearby chair.

The guys had already retired to their rooms, with Dave and Alec sharing one room and Tico taking the other, and were presumably already asleep, taking advantage of the time to take a much needed, _very_ long nap. They deserved it a million times over, with all the hard work they'd been doing. 

"I'm so wired, man." Jon said, pulling off his bracelets and smoothing down his hair. 

Richie knew. Jon always got like this, so pumped up with adrenaline that it was like a kid that got into the sugar jar. Smiling slightly, Richie said, "You need to go run around the block with me a few times?" 

Jon rubbed his face and fell into bed beside Richie, drawing his legs up and tossing his arm so that it lay over Richie's stomach. "Nah. Laying with you is much better."

Away from the stage, from the lights and crowds, everything was quiet and calm, just them, laying together without a care in the world. Richie only feels truly happy when Jon was there, and Jon felt the same exact way. 

Jon shifted so that he was facing Richie. "Are you tired?" He asked. 

"Yeah, but the sooner we fall asleep, the sooner we have to go and get back up again." Richie answered. Oh, how he wants to just videotape moments like these and replay them over and over again. Just wanted to live in this moment. 

Richie grasped Jon's hand and kissed his knuckles, smoothing his thumb over the back of it, staring into the deep depths of Jon's eyes and thinking ' _I wouldn't change any of this for the world.'_

Jon smiled. "You wanna watch a movie, then?" He offered. 

"Sure. Why not?" Richie replied, leaning in for a kiss, and feeling Jon meet him halfway. 


End file.
